


love thy enemy

by sainteclaude



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, enemies to lovers except they never were enemies in the first place, keith is annoying but so am i
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sainteclaude/pseuds/sainteclaude
Summary: Keith turns back to the team and quickly goes over the obvious rules (no drug use, no missing practice, no being late). He takes a deep breath and grins widely when he reaches the last and most crucial rule.“Finally, we have the last rule,” Keith says in his most serious tone. “Out of all the rules on this list, this one is the most important. Breaking this rule will result in serious consequences and an unforgivable betrayal of this team, your friends, your comrades, your BROTHERS-”“Please, please get on with it,” someone shouts from the back of the room.“Alright, alright. I’m just stressing the importance of following this rule; it could ruin the whole season for us,” Keith pauses for dramatic effect. “The final rule is… absolutely NO fraternizing with anyone affiliated with USC.”__________________In which Keith unknowingly falls for his sworn enemy, a USC student with the name Shiro.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	love thy enemy

**Author's Note:**

> it took me two years to finish this chapter LOL
> 
> welcome to my fic idea i came up with on a road trip to davis in august 2018.

As long as Keith has been captain of the UCLA men's soccer team-- a solid year and a half if you include summer-- he’s had a list of rules. His rules, in his opinion, aren’t very hard to follow and are, in fact, very lenient. 

Now, as his junior year begins and soccer season starts, he gathers the team around in the locker room before first practice to go over the rules for the new team members. 

“Guys,” he begins. His team members immediately stop their private conversations and bickering, all giving him their attention. “I know it's exciting to start a new season, and I’m excited too. But, before we start this season, I have to go over the team rules to inform the fresh meat and to remind the rest of you lazy fuckers.”

“Not this again,” groaned Lance, throwing his head back to bang against a locker. 

Keith narrowed his eyes in Lance’s direction. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you over the title and power of my captaincy,” he says while pulling out the new, freshly done poster of the most important set of rules in his life. He turns his back to the team and takes his time pinning the poster onto the locker room’s bulletin board. 

He turns back to the team and quickly goes over the obvious rules (no drug use, no missing practice, no being late). He takes a deep breath and grins widely when he reaches the last and most crucial rule. 

“Finally, we have the last rule,” Keith says in his most serious tone. “Out of all the rules on this list, this one is the most important. Breaking this rule will result in serious consequences and an unforgivable betrayal of this team, your friends, your comrades, your BROTHERS-”

“Please,  _ please  _ get on with it,” someone shouts from the back of the room.

“Alright, alright. I’m just stressing the  _ importance _ of following this rule; it could ruin the whole season for us,” Keith pauses for dramatic effect. “The final rule is… absolutely NO fraternizing with anyone affiliated with USC.”

Sounds of protest explode from everyone in the room:

“What the fuck?”

“Are you kidding me?” 

“Damn, you were serious about this last year?”

Keith continues without pause, “No talking to USC students, no befriending USC students, and definitely no dating USC students. I don’t care if your  _ sister _ goes to USC; I don’t want anyone on this team to associate with that school. In fact, I don’t even want to hear the name USC.”

“You just said it, like ten times,” points out Lance. 

“Fucking  _ fine, _ ” Keith spits. “If you have to talk about the University of Spoiled Children, please refer to it as that and only that… You know what? You can also use the University of Special Connections; I like that one, too.”

He takes a couple seconds to look up at the ceiling and get his heart rate under control. Keith knows this may be a stupid topic to get worked up over, but it never fails to send fire rushing through his veins and taking over his body. 

“Okay, enough about this,” Keith says looking around the room. Most of the guys look either bored or annoyed, and some aren’t even listening to him anymore, looking at their phones instead. Keith grits his teeth in frustration. It was one thing to talk back to him, but to  _ ignore him _ ? Especially, when he’s talking about such an important and essential topic to the team and their careers? This would not do. “Get up. Everyone runs three miles as warm up.”

At last all eyes were on him; although everyone stayed seated. Were they not taking him seriously? He took a deep breath. “Up NOW! Three miles around the track and anyone who goes over twenty minutes is doing burpees until they  _ cry _ ,” he shouts. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

After the excruciatingly slow practice, Keith goes back to his dorm room and showers the sweat and grease away. When he’s plopped down on his bed with still wet hair and slightly damp skin, his phone pings. He rolls over to the edge of his bed and reaches out to grab his phone off the nightstand. The notification is for a text message from Acxa. 

**acxa**

_ You’re still coming to the mixer tonight, right? Don’t flake on me, Keith.  _

Fuck. He had forgotten that he promised Acxa he would go to the mixer the girls’ soccer team was throwing. As captain of the men’s team he was kinda expected to go, but Keith was used to weaseling his way out of required events. He doesn’t really feel like going out tonight; especially to a sports mixer filled with sweaty, drunk guys and girls who don’t understand the concept of personal space--- and Keith likes his personal space. He’s tempted to text an excuse to Acxa from his neverending list of them, something about being sick, or having homework to do (even though it was week 0 and no professor was sadistic enough to assign homework during week 0), but he promised himself after the mess that happened last year that he wouldn’t push Acxa away from him after the hours she spent getting him to some semblance of sanity. 

He takes a quick look at the time. It's almost 8 pm which means he has enough time to grab a quick dinner, get ready, and head over early enough to appease Acxa and then leave before the party gets too crazy. 

His phone pings again. 

**acxa**

_ Keith?? Do NOT leave me on read you little bitch.  _

Whoops, he forgot to reply to Acxa. He quickly types out a confirmation and sends it while pulling his ripped black skinny jeans up his legs. He throws on a black t shirt and his signature red leather jacket and looks in the mirror. If Keith was a cartoon character and only had one outfit, it would be this one.  _ Whatever _ , he thinks, it's not like he’s trying to impress anyone. 

After heating up his frozen meal of four cheese ravioli-- UCLA has the best campus food out of all the colleges in the US but he was still too lazy to go to the dining hall most days-- he eats quickly and checks the time. It’s 9:30 which is too early for most college parties but not for what Acxa’s team had planned. 

He glances into his floor length mirror one more time before grabbing his room keys and id card and running out the door. 

The girl’s soccer house was right off campus, and it only took him a ten minute walk to get there. Standing on the sidewalk outside the house, he could already hear the loud music from inside and see people socializing from the windows. 

He took a deep breath and went inside.

Immediately he was bombarded by a couple of the girls from Acxa’s soccer team. They yelled hello before grabbing onto his arms and dragging him deeper into the house.

“Acxa!” one (Chelsea? Charli?) yelled, “Your boyfriend is here.” 

He grimaced. “We’re  _ not _ dating,” he said at the same time as another voice yelled behind him. 

He turned around and it was the devil herself. He made pleading eyes at her and Acxa, with all her mercy, took pity on him and dragged him to the kitchen away from the nosey girls on her team.

She turned to him and grinned, “Let’s get wasted.” 

He squinted at her glossy eyes and slightly red face. “Uh,” he started, careful of her anger. “I think you already are.”

She scrunched her face up in an attempt of a glare. “I am  _ not _ . I am just… slightly inebriated,” she replied. “Whatever, let’s get you drunk.”

Knowing better than to argue, he watched her pour out two vodka shots and hand him both. He pinched his nose and downed both shots in a row, grimacing afterwards as his throat burned. 

“I hate vodka,” he groaned. 

“Well you can’t have a tequila shot without someone to lick the salt off,” Acxa winked. 

He ignored her knowing where this was going. She’s been trying to get him back into the dating scene, but he just couldn’t after what happened last year. She calls him overdramatic for it but he’d rather focus on soccer and school anyway. Although, he was really getting tired of his right hand. 

“Excuse me,” a deep voice sounded from behind him. “Can you pass me the shot cups?”

He whipped his head around but everything seemed to happen in slow motion. His breath caught in his throat. The absolute sexiest man he had ever laid eyes on was standing in front of him. His shoulder to waist ratio was incredible. He looked like a Dorito, Keith’s inner horny voice screamed. The man was wearing tight jeans that showed off his strong thighs and a sleeveless shirt which had Keith ready to lick his biceps. He stared at his chest. If his shirt moved just a  _ little  _ bit, the man’s nipple would be visible. 

Keith abruptly realized he’d been gaping silently for too long and automatically reached backwards and grabbed blindly until he found the bag of red shot cups. He thrust the bag into the guy’s chest and blurted out, “I’m Keith.” 

Acxa, who was still standing there observing everything, let out a snort then turned away innocently when Keith glared at her. 

The beautiful man ran a hand through his hair. “Hi, Keith,” he smiled warmly. “It’s nice to meet you. My name is Shiro.” 

_ Shiro _ , Keith sighed the name to himself inside his head. It was beautiful just like him. 

Keith stirred up his infrequently used confidence and ran his hand through his overgrown shag of a haircut. He leaned in close and whispered, “I’m Keith.” 

“You already said that,” Acxa said. 

Keith glared in her direction and turned back to Shiro, “Wow, silly me. I must have had too many shots already.”

“You’ve only had two,” Acxa grinned at him. 

“Shut  _ up, _ ” Keith in her direction. Turning back to Shiro, he fluttered his lashes in a way that he hoped came off seductive and not like he had something in his eye. “She doesn’t know what she’s talking about; she’s been drinking before the party even started.”

Shiro let out a deep chuckle. “You guys are funny,” he said mid laugh. 

Acxa grinned maniacally, “You know what else is funny? Keith  _ just _ was complaining about having no one to do tequila shots off of.”

Keith, flustered, quickly tried to shut her down. “I did not say anything of that sort.” 

Shiro leaned in, eyes twinkling like the stars, “That’s a shame. I love body shots.”

Keith turned bright red (Curse his pale complexion; it made him easy to read and not like the mysterious, suave individual he wants to be). “Well… Maybe, I should take a couple more shots. I’m not even tipsy yet.”

Acxa cheered, “Let’s get this party started,” while Keith stared dumbfounded at Shiro pulling his shirt off. 

_ Damn _ , this is going to be a crazy night. 

_______________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading ... will i update anything soon? who knows  
> also be my friend on tumblr @sainteclaude


End file.
